


eriko's lizard emporium

by gaytimetraveller



Category: Persona 2
Genre: F/F, Lizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'd all started when Eriko had decided to get a pet snake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eriko's lizard emporium

**Author's Note:**

> eriko and her lizards was the best idea anyones ever come up with on twitter

It all started when Eriko showed up at home with a snake wrapped around her neck. She was quick to tell both Ulala and Yukino that the snake’s name was Mr Snakey and that she’d bought him from a pet store with fifty dollars she’d found on the sidewalk (or possibly Nanjo’s house). Both Yukino and Ulala stared.

“Do you know anything about taking care of snakes?” Yukino asked, more than mildly distressed.

“Well I bought a book, and we saved the world, I’m pretty sure I can handle this!” Eriko was bouncing up and down, all too excited for her new pet. “We get to feed it tiny dead animals and everything!”

“Tiny dead animals?” Ulala said.

“Yup!”

Ulala had to sit down. Yukino sighed. Eriko cooed at the snake as it started to wrap around her arm.

“I guess it wouldn’t be too bad if a snake bit me, it could have my toes, not the worst I’ve had,” Ulala muttered. Eriko laughed, Yukino continued to stare at both of them.

Less than a month later Yukino and Ulala were just about adjusted to Eriko and her snake. She had a fancy for taking Mr Snakey everywhere she went, a small relief for the other two considering they didn’t exactly know how to handle a snake on their own.

Then Eriko came home with a lizard.

“His name is Lizard With Earring because he looks kind of like Naoya!” she giggled, holding out the lizard.

Yukino was grateful that she’d seen this coming at some point. Ulala had not. Yukino sighed, put down her gameboy, and smiled a little. “Well, I’m sure it can’t be any harder to take care of a lizard than a snake,”

“I think I like this one more, I don’t think he’d bite me,” Ulala said, poking the side of the lizard. “He seems more harmless, I like him.”

Eriko really took her girlfriends liking the lizard more than her snake to heart. She really did. Which is why within the next three months she had gain four additional lizards.

* * *

“Goodnight Lizard With Earring, goodnight Napoleon, goodnight Bart, goodnight Lazlo, goodnight Nike, and goodnight Mr Snakey!”

Over time, Eriko had started the routine of a hilariously long goodnight routine with her lizards. She’d kiss them all goodnight, and then inevitably get lipstick on them. Then she, Ulala, and Yukino would have to go into the bathroom and wash all of the lizards one by one, which in some cases was easy, and in some cases, not so easy. Particularly with Mr Snakey, who was bigger than the rest of her lizards, Lazlo, who was a chameleon, and Lizard With Earring, who was generally just a very squirmy lizard.

Then, she would dry off the lizards and put them to bed, and would try to kiss her girlfriends goodnight only to be informed by Yukino that she’d better be washing her lips after kissing all those lizards. And so Eriko would go wash off her lips because she had kissed all those lizards, and attempt to go to sleep.

Although they loved to complain about it, Ulala and Yukino didn’t mind helping their girlfriend with all the lizards, even if Yukino liked them less than Ulala did, and was very paranoid about Lazlo or Mr Snakey getting loose in the house somewhere.

Ulala didn’t mind much at all, even if she didn’t adore lizards as much as Eriko, well, it was Eriko, she couldn’t say no to helping her. And besides, none of the lizards (besides Mr Snakey, and once with Napoleon) had caused much trouble or bitten anyone…yet. Ulala hoped if she was the one to get bit that it would be her toes, she didn’t need them for much.

Eriko was overjoyed that they put up with her lizards in general, although she couldn’t see it going any other way, they’d always been there for her and hell, they’d put up with the time Ulala had punched a hole in the wall, and the time Yukino tried to throw Baofu off their balcony, so lizards weren’t really much of a big deal at all.

Eventually both of her girlfriends had gotten settled into the routine of Eriko, her five lizards, and her snake.

Then one day Ulala overheard her girlfriend on the phone with Naoya, asking him if a bearded dragon, a frog, or an axolotl would be best for her next pet. Ulala decided some things were best left alone.

It was no surprise to anyone when Eriko came home with all three the next week.


End file.
